peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowcube
.]] Cowcube is Paul Stimpson. He started making music about the age of twelve, with his computer and keyboard, but only became Cowcube about seven years later. Although unsigned, he recorded two sessions for John Peel, who was a vocal supporter of Paul’s music, and his first official release was a remix of Cornershop’s single ‘Lesson’s learned from Rocky I to Rocky III’ on Wiija records. Paul has played live a couple of times, but described the experience as like ‘fighting with his computer’ … (read more at last.fm) Links to Peel Hailing from Stowmarket, Cowcube was among the Bury St Edmunds area artists to receive radio exposure by Peel in the early 21st century (others included Miss Black America, Dawn Parade, the Exiles and the Vaults). In Margrave Of The Marshes (hardback, p326), Sheila Ravenscroft recalls how Cowcube came to the attention of Peel: “The young musician Cowcube, known to his loved ones as Paul Stimpson, gave his own demo to William in a pub in Stowmarket. The tape’s next stop was William’s shelf, where it remained for a year, surprisingly attracting no music industry interest whatsoever. When John finally got his hands on the tape, he was smitten, and proclaimed it to the best thing he had heard that year; indeed, Cowcube’s ‘The Popping Song’ went on to reach the number-thirty spot in the 2000 Festive Fifty.” Festive Fifty Entries *2000 Festive Fifty: The Popping Song #30 Sessions Three sessions. No known release. 1. Recording date unknown. First broadcast 27 July 2000. Repeated 17 January 2001. *Grooved For Extra Flava / Stretchy For Penguin / Romperstomper / Bacon Beats 2. Recording date unknown. First broadcast 20 December 2001. Repeated *Christmas Record 3. Recording date unknown. First broadcast 24 January 2002. Repeated 05 September 2002. *George / Ouch / Supermusicboy / Truffle Shuffle Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;2000 * March 2000 (FSK): The Popping Song (Demo) *21 March 2000: The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label *30 March 2000 (Radio Eins): The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label *April 2000 (FSK): Ye Olde Skool (Demo) *04 April 2000: (JP: “This is Stowmarket's bid for pop acceptability, that's as far as I would take it...”) The Popping Song (Demo CD) *06 April 2000: Max Power He's The Man With The Tan' (Demo CD) *09 April 2000 (BFBS): The Popping Song (demo CDr) self-released *13 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Max Power He's The Man With The Tan' (Demo CD) *16 April 2000 (BFBS): If It Ain't Country, It Ain't Music (Demo CD) *18 April 2000: Doobeedoo (Wah) (CDR) demo (wrong track moment) *25 April 2000: 'Ye Olde Skool (CD-Cowcube)' (self-release) *27 April 2000 (Radio Eins): The Popping Song (demo CDr) self-released *03 May 2000: 'The Popping Song (CD-Cowcube)' (self-released) *17 May 2000: Kidfu (Demo CD 2) *18 May 2000: Kidfu (CD demo 2) *24 May 2000: The Toothbrush Song *June 2000 (FSK): Ye Olde Skool (Demo) *01 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Ye Olde Skool *06 June 2000: Colakid (CDR demo) *08 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Colakid (CDR demo) *15 June 2000: Kidfu (EP – Cowcube) white label *21 June 2000: Do You Like Spiders (Remix) (Demo CD) *28 June 2000: Max Power He's The Man With The Tan (white label) *25 July 2000: The Popping Song (CDR demo) *26 July 2000: Kifu (EP: Cowcube) white label *26 September 2000: Kidfu (Demo CD) *December 2000 (FSK): The Popping Song *27 December 2000: Popping Song (CDr) white label FF#30 ;2001 *15 February 2001: Ye Olde Skool (demo CD) *28 August 2001: Grooved For Extra Flava (demo CD) *04 September 2001: Starting From Scratch (Cowcube) Demo CD *05 September 2001: Ye Olde Skool (demo CD) *06 September 2001: David And Mary (demo CD) *19 September 2001: If It Ain’t Country It Ain’t Music (CDR - Cowcube) White Label *20 September 2001: Kid Kola (demo CD) *26 September 2001: Toys In The Hood (Demo CD) White Label *04 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Start From Scratch (Demo CD) While Label *04 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Grooved For Extra Flava (Demo CD) While Label *11 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Toys In The Hood (CD Single) *18 October 2001: The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label ;2003 *25 February 2003: Tickle Burst (CDR) Cowcube *05 March 2003 (Radio Mafia): Itchycut (demo) *05 March 2003: Itchy Cut (White Label) *March 2003 (FSK): Metrocross (CD - I) Not On Label *06 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Tickle Burst (EP - Cowcube) *12 March 2003: Metrocross (White Label) *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Itchy Cut (12") White Label *15 March 2003 (BBC World Service): Itchy Cut (12") White Label *18 March 2003: Itchy Cut (White Label) *20 March 2003: Sprite (White Label) *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Sprite (White Label) *April 2003 (FSK): Sprite (CD - I) Not On Label *01 April 2003: Tickle Burst (CDR) (White Label) *02 April 2003: Metrocross (White Label) *03 April 2003: Sprite (White Label) *24 April 2003: Metrocross (White Label) *29 April 2003: Tickleburst (7") White Label *30 April 2003: Sprite (Demo) *01 May 2003: Itchy Cut (CDR demo) White Label *07 May 2003: Sprite External Links *last.fm *Discogs Category:Artists